kingdomoftexasfandomcom-20200214-history
Chandelier Railgun
The Chandelier Railgun (referred to as the Chandelier and under the formal name Chandelier of Santa Muerte; experimental name High Velocity and Distance Rail-Based Impact Cannon HVDRBIC) is a large rail-based firing cannon that was created to launch F.L.E.I.J.A. type implosive weapons of mass destruction. The Chandelier has the capability of firing FLEIJAs to a range of 20,000km, about half of the Earth's circumference. The Chandelier can project FLEIJA warheads with speeds of up to Mach 10 using a combination of scramjet and composite rail-EMALS launch systems. The rail-EMALS is used to project the warheads initial speed through the 185 meter barrel, while the scramjet propels the warhead through the air at a constantly accelerating velocity. The facility and grounds are located near Benson, AZ, at 32.334792,-110.3302. The facility is constantly cloaked visibly and technologically and also inside a canyon to maintain a low profile. History Development of the Chandelier began on May 22, 2007, as a counter measure against Everetti PDS systems and the East Asian ORCA. The Chandelier was constructed in total secrecy without an ability to fire a weapon yet installed by the time construction of the body was finished in late December. However, as a weapon technology was being developed to use, Monica Gonzales' administration closed any further development of the Chandelier because of its possibility to be used as a weapon of mass destruction itself. Despite being closed, the project was not disclosed, and kept as the only secret of the Texan government. After the Gonzales administration, Presider Andersov recommissioned the project to be used as a weapon in his future plans on February 22nd. Repairs were made to the Chandelier, and the project was running again by the end of April. This time, however, the Chandelier would be used as a propelling device for unknown weapons at the time. The weapons' systems were completed and tested for the first time on June 1st. With the final test of the rail gun on June 16th, Presider Andersov reformed the military and began the development of a weapon of mass destruction to apply with the rail gun. The FLEIJA was chosen as the development path because of its high destructive volume, and development was finished by July 16th. The FLEIJA was incapable of testing because of its massive effect radius, and so it could only be simulated on targets such as Caracas, Mexico City and Guatemala City. Statistics *'Basic' **'Height:' 780ft **'Length:' 300yds **'Width:' 100yds **'Location:' *'Weapon' **'Length of Barrel:' 200yds **'Accelerator speed:' Mach 2 **'Ammunition:' Tesla-class FLEIJA *'Range:' 20,050Km *'Technical' **'Energy requirements:' 2,500MwH per firing **'Energy source:' 1 medium yield fusion reactor **'Maximum weight fired:' 1.6T Structure The Chandelier is based off the design of a rail gun, however on a much larger scale. The gun itself requires a very large amount of energy to power, as an entire fusion reactor is needed to power the structure. The Chandelier is the largest gun of its kind, and has an extraordinary amount of firepower. To support massive scale firepower, the base of the weapon can only rotate in a clockwise manner. The base is below the actual facility of the rail gun, and goes almost 230ft under ground with a gyrostabilized turning method. The Chandelier is not mobile otherwise. The facility below the actual gun houses the medium yield fusion reactor and the control and ammunition storage area. The control room operates the entirety of the gun, base and facility, while the ammunition storage area houses the current stockpile of 30 Tesla-class FLEIJAs. Not far from the facility is the base which houses the guards and the scientists reasonable for maintaining the entire Chandelier. The gun uses an automatic refiring method which allows for five FLEIJAs to be fired within minutes of each other, while the next FLEIJAs must wait two or more hours for the EMALS charger to cool. The Chandelier is the largest known weapon facility in Texas, and uses a complex low visibility field to insure that neither satellites nor people can see the entire grounds. Category:Kingdom of Texas Category:Weapons